Sam's spinoff! Hoenn adventures!
by Razzorow
Summary: Sam a teenage boy travels to the land of Hoenn where he'll meet many trainers friends and enemy's alike! Join him and his faithful Poliwhirl as they journey across Hoenn together! (Not main cannon, joined with N-Badgers story) fav,follow and review for this new and brilliant adventure in Sam's life!
1. New breaths in a new region!

*** before hand ***

I stepped of the plane that brought me to the land of Hoenn, smiling I breathed in the air... And choked slightly. We'd landed in a small town of Fallarbor, or as it's called in Hoenn Fallarbor town. I stretched as I got down the steps, my best friend and lifelong buddy Poliwhirl next to me "so this is Hoenn?"

"Poli!" He said enthusiastically

"too bad we left some guys in Sinnoh." The small water type nodded and I yawned "time differences such, it's like two and I'm tired." I said with a frown. I then shrugged it off and headed for the nearest Pokemon centre.

"Oh hi there!" A cheerful voice said from behind me, I spun and looked at the kid behind me, he was (Like most people) shorter than me and wore a weird white hat, orange gloves and an orange and black jacket, he also had black pants on.

"hey there." I stuck out my hand "I'm Sam." I said as cheerfully as my tiredness would let me, "and of course how could I forget my buddy Poliwhirl." I said after shaking the boys hand

"I'm Brendan, where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" He said politely

"Born in Shinnoh, nice place." I said and he scratched his head

"so why're you here then." As soon as he said that Millie popped into my mind. I felt guilty as I'd left her but she'd cope.

"oh er a friend always talked about it." He nodded seeing the stress in my face

"oh I have a friend you should meet!" He proclaimed and shoved me over to a bench where a girl was sat. "May, this is Sam. He's from Shinnoh!"

"Oh hi there I'm May!" She stood up, still smaller than me "I'm from goldenrod in Jhoto!" I nodded and gave her the once over; she had brown long hair, covered up by a green hat that was tied up at the back. She wore a necklace that had some kind of Pokemon on it and once more an orange vest along with black mini skirt and white fingerless gloves. She wore orange sneakers.

Let's just say the conversation went from there.

Now I stood upon a mountain no volcano after we'd just barley saved it from erupting. I left May and Brendan alone together because they obviously had a thing for each other. Although they never admitted it... Anyway I stood staring into the magma pit. It'd been a long day and I wanted to sleep "I'm tired." I moaned

"Poli." Poliwhirl agreed. I sighed and looked at my Pokemon I'd brought, Lucario and Gyarados were on top form but it didn't mean I didn't miss Magmar, Azumarill and Psyduck. They needed a break though and a break they'll have.

Finally the lovely couple came over, not holding hands or anything just funny to think like that. "We going?" I asked not looking at them

"sure." Brendan said and I looked at them

"I'm not going through that path again." I stated and they both looked at me seriously "no! I'm not going there!" I said even though they didn't answer

"Sam calm down we're not." I sighed in relief "we're going down a mountain!" May cheered and I looked at her in shock

"oh please Arceus not that!" I said and Brendan said

"what's an Arceus?" I looked at him with my mouth agape and stared at him "do you think he's gonna stop?" He asked May and she shrugged and rolled her eyes

"he's from Sinnoh of course he's weird." I shifted my gaze from Brendan to May "okay that's creepy now." Then I grinned and tapped Poliwhirl. He knew what that meant as we ran off at top speed down a mountain.

*** present day * **

I sat and waited in the Pokemon centre. Cause I'm a nice guy and once the couple walked in I stood "there you are!" May yelled as she walked in "why'd you do that?" Meaning the downhill sprint and I shrugged then held up May's room key I got for her

"would you rather have the double room or?" I said wanting the reaction. I got a... Good? reaction so now I was camped outside of the Pokemon centre after they beat the keys of of me.

"night bud." I said to Poliwhril

"poli." He said back, then I drifted off to a dreamless sleep...

once I finally woke up I packed up my tent and stretched. I then walked around the small place we'd come to. After asking the locals, three of which asked about my accent, I worked out that this is Lavaridge city although it was more of a town with its small buildings, Pokemon centre/mart and gym. Finally I decided to leave, the gym was probably too powerful and I wanted to travel for a while.

I exited the town at the east side, not wanting to go back up the mountain and left down the side back to the cable car. Waste of a walk. Not wanting to go through the tunnal May and Brendan led me through, a fiery hot path that burned my feet, I headed south and admired my sights "Lotad!" I heard a yell from in the bushes, quickly I went to investigate.

To my surprise I found a Pokemon backed against a tree whilst three others snarled at it "Poliwhirl use water pulse!" I ordered as my companion fired a sphere at the three dogs. The dogs were grey and black with sharp glistening teeth and claws. The sphere exploded next to them and sent their leader to its side, the other dogs saw this and went yelping away. As soon as the leader realised this he ran after them.

"Hey there buddy, you okay?" I asked the smaller Pokemon. He was a short blue Pokemon with a lillypad on it's head, as well as this it looked as scared as can be

"lo?" It asked scared and looked over at Poliwhirl

"he won't hurt you buddy, did those Pokemon hurt you?" The Pokemon shook his head and I grinned, turning away to leave

"lo Lotad!" It called from behind me and I turned to see it was pointing at me

"wanna come with?" I asked confused

"lo lo!" it cheered and I pulled out a poke ball. The ball then sucked the happy Pokemon inside and I grabbed my pokedex

"Lotad the water weed Pokemon, this Pokemon looks like an aquatic plant and serves as a ferry for Pokemon that can't swim. This specimen is male and is an estimated age of two years. The moves it knows is nature power, natural gift, bubblebeam and mega drain."

Pokedex then unfolded and I put it away, then I smiled at my new Pokemon. What a great start to the new region!

**Hey friends I'm Sam if you already don't know and I write story's about Pokemon, how sad :D another story I'm writing is here**

** s/10155853/1/Sam-s-adventure **

**If you enjoy my content please review, favourite and follow! It makes me really happy to see your support on my many going on's and please find my friend**

** u/5496183/N-Badger97**

**For letting me use his characters in my story, thanks! Finally leave your opinion on this chapter in a review or pm me if your shy, either works but your support is still greatly accepted none of the less :D**

**This is early because I want tomorrow for writing the next chapter of Sam's Shinnoh adventure, expect the next one of these on Friday! Until then!**

**-Sam**


	2. The Winstrate family!

I had my new friends poke ball in hand as I walked down the road, I was about to stop and rest before I was stopped "hey old woman! Give us your Pokemon!" I sighed, always something going on to stop me...

I headed over to a house next to a lake, two people were stood there and were harassing an old woman. Unfortunately for me I knew the two people "she looks pretty angry..." One said

"well of course you dunce, How'd you feel if I took your Pokemon?" The other said and person one held up his arms

"please don't!" He pleaded

"idiots stop that!" I yelled from behind them and they spun to face me

"it's the Sinnoh kid!" Angry yelled

"oh yeah him..." Stupid said

"come on! First team galactic now you're harassing old women!" I said in disgust "Poliwhirl please use water pulse." The water type fired a ball of water at the two people, not sure if they were grunts still or not, and it exploded at their feet launching them into the lake

"get outta here!" The woman yelled at the two trespassers as they yelped and ran off. "Thanks kid, I'd invite you for dinner but you must want to travel. How's about you come in and rest?" She asked and me and my friend nodded, we were then led into the house.

"grandma! Who's this?" Asked a little girl as she ran over to us

"oh dear me forgive my manners! What would your name be?" The old woman asked

"I'm Sam and this is my Poliwhirl." I said cheerfully and the old woman nodded

"Hello young man, I'm Vicky and this is my granddaughter Vivi." She said with a smile "my son and his wife are out right now, their names are Victor and Victoria!" Vicky said with a smile and I nodded. Soon I heard a call

"Vicky! Bring Vivi out here we've got a challenger!" Vicky nodded and turned to Vivi

"come on children let's go and battle!" The two girls then marched out of the house. Either these people were far too nice or bad at being it...

"Who's this boy!" A woman yelled at the old woman and her granddaughter and I waved assuming it was Victoria

"this is Sam and he helped me with two thugs trying to nick my Pokemon." She said and Victoria then suddenly smiled a kind of creepy smile. Defiantly not used to being nice. I concluded as I looked at the 'challenger' He had blazing red hair that was styled into spikes that ran across his head, perched inside that was a pair of red sunglasses that hung off his hair and as well as this his most noticeable difference was his piercing blue eyes. He wore a black top that had a flame imprint on it as well as some baggy orange pants that hung by his side. He was grinning cockily at the family and me.

I whispered to the nice old woman "hey can I battle him, he looks tough." She nodded and waved her family over, they then whispered quietly to each other and decided on an option

"sure kid but call yourself... Claas!" She declared (**AN: okay my reasoning for this slight name change is because all of the members of the family mean victory or at least sound like it. Claas means peoples victory in Greece. There you go a bit of language for you**) I nodded not knowing what she said in the slightest and stood up

"Claas Winstrate will now battle!" I stepped onto the battlefield and grabbed a poke ball, the boy did the same

"you're up Aron!" The boy called out and threw out his Pokemon reviling a small grey and silver Pokemon appeared calling out its name

"Aron!" He cried

"Gyarados show them your might!" I called as I released the big serpent Pokemon that gave out a fierce roar

"Aron start with a headbutt!" the kid yelled at the little Pokemon

"Gyarados use water pulse and fly up." I commanded as my Pokemon fired a sphere at the little Pokemon and it flew into his trainer, imidiatly knocked out

"oh..." The boy said "Treeco! You're my last hope!" The little wood gecco popped out the Pokemon and looked at Gyaradoses' massive form

"tree co..." It said worriedly as Gyarados laughed slightly

"finish this bite!" I commanded but instead of a normal bite attack Gyarados rushed at Treeco with white mist pouring from his mouth, an ice fang! The misty froth combined with Gyaradoses bite was enough to beat down any grass type let alone Treeco so he fell to the ground with a cry.

The boy looked at me sadly and got tears in his eyes, the Winstrate family then burst into laughter as I returned Gyarados. The boy then ran off...

I made a decision and it wasn't a hard one to make, as soon as the boy left I tapped Poliwhirl and we sprinted after the boy.

"hey kid!" I yelled after the boy as he trudged down the road, the moment he heard my voice he turned with shocked eyes.

"What, you made me look like a loser." He said sadly "maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

"I wanted to say sorry for thrashing you so bad with Gyarados... I know how bad it feels to lose." He looked at me for a while longer

"then why aren't you celebrating with your family?" I shook my head

"they're not my family, they gave me a name and sent me to battle you. I didn't know you weren't as strong as I expected, no offence." He nodded

"none taken. My sister always said I was weak." He stated

"it sucks when family rejects you..." I agreed

"why what'd you do?" He asked now fine with me

"they're all fighting type trainers and I'm a water type one... They hate me for it." I looked down in shame and he spoke up

"my sisters the Lavaridge gym leader... I don't like the fire starter so I chose Treeco. Shes a fire type leader..." This was grim

"hey how's about I travel with you for a while, you aiming for the Pokemon league?" He once more shook his head

"I donno, I might do both that and contests." I nodded and looked over to the route we were walking on. Suddenly out came two figures from a bush!

"hey there again kiddo." One said, he seemed angry

"hi new guy!" Said the stupid one

"we've got some new Pokemon to show you... Let's battle chum." Angry said and me and my new friend got Pokemon ready for the coming battles...

**Yay new chapter! Sorry for the short ones so early (that's what happens I'm afraid) but I'll keep these going, new Sam's adventure tomorrow and another one of these on Friday. Friday. Friday...**

** watch?v=kfVsfOSbJY0&feature=kp**

**also thanks for OPF for the character submission, don't worry N-Badger one more OC and that's it. I promise. I don't want to flood your story with Sam's friends/rivals**

**what do you think of the new friend?**

**Is Sam just too powerful?**

**why is angry and stupid here with new Pokemon?**

**what Pokemon do they have?**

**find out on Friday!**

**-Sam**


	3. Stupid, Angry and Wally!

"Go Lucario!" I shouted releasing my first and best Pokemon

"Gulpin go!" Stupid said releasing a green Pokemon with a yellow tuft on his head

"Cacnea! Get um'!" Angry yelled wanting to battle desperately

"umm do I have to help?" My new friend asked

"why?" I asked looking sternly at him

"my other Pokemon isn't a fighter... She's more of a... Lover?" He said looking down. I sighed and looked at Poliwhirl who waddled onto the makeshift battlefield

"Poliwhirl Hypnosis on Cacnea, Lucario bone rush on Gulpin!" I commanded my Pokemon as they leapt into action

"Quick Gulpin use... Erm poison gas?" Stupid asked his Pokemon and it looked at him in shame

"Cacnea pin missile on Poliwhirl!" Angry yelled fuming at his partner, the three Pokemon attacked... But not exactly as planned, for some reason Gulpin decided to use poison gas on Cacnea inhale the poisonous gasses.

angry looked at his partner "WHAT WAS THAT YOU PLANK!" he yelled angrily at his partner

"tactic?" stupid tried

"WHAT SORT OF TACTIC INVOLVES POISONING YOUR TEAMMATE!" Angry yelled now ready to blow I sighed and watched as Poliwhirl quickly switched to Gulpin and put the poison type to sleep, Lucario then slammed into him at full speed and knocked him over.

Both of my Pokemon avoided the missiles

"ahh wake up Gulpin!" Stupid said in fear

"Cacnea use needle arm!" Angry yelled at his poor Pokemon

"Lucario use metal claw, Poliwhirl use water pulse!" I said to my Pokemon and Gulpin decided to stay asleep.

My Pokemon attacked.

Lucario struck the slow moving Cacnea in the chest, cancelling out its attack. Poliwhirl fired multiple spheres of water at Gulpin who flopped around taking a lot of damage, finally he gave up and was KO'd. Meanwhile Lucario slashed Cacnea with his glowing claws, dealing massive damage each time. He then leapt back

"Cacnea use needle arm!" Angry yelled as Cacnea stood up. He then promptly fell to the ground unconscious.

"urr this might be a bad time but I think we lost." Stupid said looking up at his partner. Angry menacingly turned around and glared at his partner

"shut. Up." He quietly raged and stupid shrunk down

"l-lets go!" he said scared out of his wits, once again the two dashed off bit it looked more like angry was chasing stupid. This would make me crack a smile but knowing angry stupid was in for a world of pain, that didn't stop my new companion though

"well that was something." He said chuckling and I nodded "oh I forgot to introduce myself." He stuck out his hand "Flare." He said grinning

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you Flare. How's about we get to the next town, your Pokemon must be beat." He nodded and we jogged off to the Pokemon centre...

"Flare your Pokemon are healed!" A jolly nurse joy called and gave said boy his Pokemon back "oh so are yours Sam, take them!" She said with a smile I nodded and grabbed my poke balls and Poliwhirl hopped off

"so what should we do now?" Flare asked looking around the city we were in. It was a small city, like Pastoria. It housed the gym, mart, centre and some houses, no sky scrapers of even shops.

"I donno, we could challenge the gym..."

"my third Pokemon doesn't fight." Flare stated and I nodded

"I guess I could..." I said awkwardly

"or you could battle me!" Someone said and I turned around, the boy who was stood before us was dressed in a white shirt and blue pants, along with this he had green hair and blue eyes "I'm Wally!" He said happily and stuck out his hand

"I suppose Lotad could get some experience..." I said shaking his hand

"what? I can battle stronger Pokemon!" He argued

"how many gym badges do you have?" I asked and he looked down

"none..." He looked shameful as he said it

"hey don't worry, I don't either and Sam's got none in this region." Flare said trying to cheer up the sad boy

"Lotad it is..." I decided to myself

"okay, I guess you can use Lotad, let's go!" He then rushed around trying to find a suitable field. I sighed and followed.

"This'll do!" He announced after half an hour of looking, he didn't use any field with holes, dirt or any sign of human life. It took this long because of that.

"okay Lotad let's go!" I called out the small Lilly pad Pokemon and he stood up tall and proud

"Alright Kirlia let's go!" Wally called out a enthusiastic Pokemon with a dress-like body and red plate shapes coming out of its head.

"Lotad start strong! Water gun!" I called out

"Kirlia use confusion!" Both Pokemon launched out their attacks but Lotad didn't seem affected by Kirlia's confusion attack, all three trainers and two Pokemon looked at Lotad in shock

"lo." It said bored and looked at me, maybe it wasn't cleaver enough to feel it... Great! Psychic attacks don't hurt it!

"Great job Lotad now use mega drain!" Lotad then launched out several vines from its feet and they wrapped around Kirlia, draining her energy.

"Oh no Kirlia use double team and escape!" Some how Kirlia managed to get itself out whilst using double team, now we had a problem "now use confusion?" Wally said hoping it would hurt Lotad this time

"Lotad use water gun on the one that attacks!" I said hoping to catch Kirlia out, Kirlia unleashed her Psychic energy just in time to get struck by a water gun, once more confusion did nothing to the stupid water type "alright use nature power to finish it!"

Nature power, a move that uses yes you guessed it nature turned into a swift that struck Kirlia until she was knocked out. Wally ran over to his poor little psychic type and helped it up, he then returned it

"good job Wally." I said and he nodded

"I'll beat you next time!" He yelled sprinting towards the Pokemon centre, I looked over at where Flare was standing but he wasn't there. Instead he was harassing a girl. Sighing I walked over to the two young people...

the girl he was harassing was blond with long hair that touched her shoulders, on said shoulders stood a small Pokemon, her eyes were blue and she wore a black beanie that covered the top of her head along with a black jumper, black converse shoes and blue jeans.

"Yeah but I mean we're cool, here he comes now!" Flare said happily, I then got suspicious. "Hey Sam meet my new friend." He shot a wink at me "this is Brook and her Vulpix." He said grinning "and she agreed to travel with us!"

**I'm gonna end it there before Flare sparks a fight *wink wink* now we have our main characters I can start writing good stuff! Not that these three chapters have been bad they've just been... Short...er than the ones in my main story but I shall now extend them! Woo!**

**Also as asked by my friend, you know who you are. I'll try and put out double chapters on Saturday and Sunday. Try key word there. They'll be of both storys except one day will be main story and the other will be spinoff, this one! So see you tomorrow for a double main story chapter day thingy.**

**-Links**

** s/10155853/1/Sam-s-adventure -main story**

** u/5496183/N-Badger97 -the mighty N-Badger!**

**sorry about those other guys, gawd, who didn't get links but they got them before so deal with it! This story is linked with the N-Badger so :p**

**-Sam**


	4. Battles and people

"I didn't agree to anything!" The blond disagreed as she glared at Flare

"you sure you didn't?" She shook her head

"no I didn't agree to any of your crazy ideas." Flare smirked

"any? Not any at all?" He prodded me "not even with two completely cute amazing boys?"

"No means no." She said

"can I go to my gym battle now?" Flare shook his head

"nope, battle me. Then if I win you come with. If you do we-"

"you." I interrupted

"okay I stop asking you." He said shrugging

"deal." She said simply. And soon I was refereeing whilst sighing for my lost hours of training or gym battles

"the battle between Flare and Brook will now begin!" It was a one on one as Brook only had Vulpix so far.

"Vulpix your up!" Brook called as she released the fire type

"Aron come on out!" Flare said as he released his rock/iron type.

I never intended to pay attention so I half payed attention whilst my mind wandered

"Aron use headbutt!" Called flare

"Stop him with ember!" Brook countered as both Pokemon charged head on, in Vulipxes' case I don't know why but she did.

_I miss her already..._

my mind started to wander as the two Pokemon attacked, Vulpix after making it easier was hit by the powerful headbutt. She then wildly fired red hot embers off hitting Aaron's head, striking it hard

_I wonder how the gym is doing? Maybe I should call..._

once more my brain wandered off and I looked back up

"Aron use mud slap!" Flare called to his small iron type

"use tackle Vulpix!" Brook said cheerily, she was starting to enjoy this.

_I probably should've called already. She'll _be worried about me

I couldn't disagree with that logic, Aron fired of small particles of mud and grass and pebbles at Vulpix, tripping her up as she slammed into the little iron Pokemon. Both Pokemon then rolled around on the floor tussling and scrapping

"Aron headbutt it!"

"Tackle Vulpix!" Both Pokemon shouted at once

_I wonder how far everyone will be ahead of me? Or if they'll just stop for me, nah._

the Pokemon scrapped some more until Flare got some sense

"Aron use rock tomb!" He called essentially sealing the deal

"Vulpix no!" Brook cried as her poor little Vulpix fell to the ground

"well that's game." I said now gear to see 'her' again, I quickly dashed off "meet you guys in a minute!" I yelled back at them. They exchanged a confused glance

"coming with?" Brook asked

"my pleasure!" Flare replied happily and moved to link his arm with Brook's. He was rewarded with a smack on the head for his flirty behaviour.

It took some few rings to finally get through but eventually I did "hey nurse joy!" I said to the nurse I'd become aquatinted with over the last few months "is Millie there?"

"Oh Sam hi there, she's right here!" She said with her usual smile and kind attitude "someone's here to speak to you Millie!" She called.

The girl who was not only my friend but slight crush wheeled herself on screen, she'd sustained slight injuries during the explosion leaving her in a wheelchair until she was healed. Her long blond hair was swept back over her eyes and reviled a calm, happy face. This face along with her beautiful blue eyes lit up when she saw me

"Sam!" She cried moving more on screen

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, you're looking well." I said and she smiled a brilliant smile

"it's fine! As long as your not moping over here then anythings better!" She beamed at me and we sat there enjoying seeing each other. This moment was ruined however when my new "friends" spotted me

"hey who's the hot wheelchair chick?" Flare asked and once more was smacked on the head by Brook

"sorry about him Sam. Who's this?" I blushed slightly not knowing what to say but I quickly replied

"this is Millie, a good friend of mine..." I trailed off, not noticing Millie's face dropping when I said "friend"

"hi!" She said enthusiastically and giving a small wave "I'm Millie!" Brook nodded before introducing herself

"hey there I'm Brook and this is my partner Vulpix!"

"Vul Vulpix!" The little fox said

"I'm Flare, nice to meet you beaut-" he was cut of by Brook hitting him on the head and me sending him a glare "okay fine, I'm Flare." He gave in

"now that you're acquainted please stop flirting with every cute, not to flirt with you brook, girl we come across." Millie blushed as I didn't mention her in that exception but the other two didn't catch on.

"You can't make me promise that, I'll flirt with who I please!" The boy announced and then an audible Clicking noise was heard and a small cry

"skitty!" It declared and jumped up on the desk

"awwwwe." Both girls cooed and Flare panicked

"wha- Skitty what're you doing here?!" The young boy asked outraged

"skit skitty!" It declared and purred, it must've been cramped in the pokèball

"I know you don't like it in there but do you have to pop out at every time I could be embarrassed?" He asked the pink little cat

"skit skit." It argued back

"okay sure you can stay for now..." He sighed and looked down like a saddened child

"hey Sam, I'd better get going. I can't keep you forever!" Millie called out and I nodded

"see you again!"

"Bye Sam!" We both said bye and I ended the call, then turned to my friends

"alright kids, time to kick it into gear!" I declared and marched off...

Around an hour later we were at a river to the south of the town and I of course was training "Lucario bone rush, Poliwhirl brick break!" I commanded, brick break was a technique he picked up from when me and Magmar were training when he was a Magby

the Pokemon collided with glowing fists or a bone in hand as they exchanged blows, Poliwhirl had the upper hand as he could fight with his two fists instead of one bone

"oh my god a Corphish!" I heard a cry and spun around to see Flare staring down a crab like Pokemon with pincers.

"Cor phish!" He said pointing at Flare and then launching a bubble beam at the confused trainer

"oh that how you wanna play?" Flare said jumping the bubbles "Treeco use Absorb!" called the trainer and his starter took some of the energy out of Crophish and faced the water type

"now quick attack!" The hothead commanded and his Pokemon surrounded himself in a white light before speeding off towards the opponent... Corpphish then caught Treeco in his pincer!

"cor corphish!" The Pokemon laughed holding Treeco above his head

"skitty." Flare said to the Pokemon by his side

"skit?" It asked clearly opposed to the idea of battling

"just use attract please on Corphish." The little pink Pokemon nodded and winked, hearts flying out of its eyes and straight into the unsuspecting water type

"skit skitty!" The little cat cried out and Flare pulled out a pokèball

"go pokèball!" He cried throwing it at the love stricken Corphish and it was absorbed inside. It dinged once, twice and then (**sorry Sam's not getting this one!**) three times signifying the new teammate in Flare's party! "Yeah I got a Corphish!" He called and dashed over to me

"I noticed." I said grinning at the trainers skill "great job!" I congratulated and he nodded "come on, let's fine Brook and get outta here. I'm tired and I need a sleep." We then found Brook and left for the centre...

"Hey Sam." Flare said, we shared a room

"yeah." I said looking at the bed next to mine

"what will you do about the gym tomorrow?" He asked concerned for my Pokemon

"just what I do with every gym, win!" I said grinning "and if I lose I'll train some more and try again!" He nodded

"its that simple?"

"Yup." I said smiling

"I hope it is. See you tomorrow Sam."

"Yeah you too Flare." I then laid on my side thinking of a plan for the gym battle tomorrow...

**Alright this is the first of the double chapters today, more soon and also what Pokemon (water types) do you want Sam to catch? You don't decide that really but it's interesting to know. Also what Pokemon should Brook catch? I don't decide that I'm leaving that up to you guys cause I'm nice and I feel like it. I need four team members! Good luck!**

**links:**

** u/5496183/N-Badger97 - the mighty N-Badger**

** s/10155853/1/Sam-s-adventure - main story**


	5. The dynamo badge!

My first Hoenn gym battle, this was it.

The man stood before me looked... Weird? He had a brown jacket and brown pants but he had a beard that was connected to his hairline and spiked at both ends. However this didn't discourage me, I came for a battle!

"hello there young man, may I help you?" He asked with a wide grin

"yes actually, could I have a battle with you?" The mans smile grew larger as I asked this and he laughed

"of course you can, I am this city's gym leader, Wattson. May I have your name?" He asked with the same jolly smile

"I'm Samuel Borka, from the Sinnoh region. Nice to meet you." I said bowing the old man chuckled

"well I can't blame you for being professional but let's do this! Sam from Sinnoh I accept your challenge!" I nodded as he grabbed a pokèball and threw it onto the battlefield "go Voltorb!" He cried throwing the pokèball like Pokemon out onto the battlefield

"well here goes nothing, Lotad you're up!" I called and threw out the lilly pad Pokemon, lazily he looked up and shrugged as well as a Lotad could. He then looked at the ball and prepared himself

"Lotad lo!" He cried

"Vol-torb." Came the reply

"Voltorb start off with a charge!" The jolly man said

"Okay Lotad use nature power!" I commanded and once again the nature power turned into a swift attack, hitting the ball like Pokemon in its face (as much as you can do that)

"Voltorb counter with spark!" I grinned, perfect.

The Voltorb used the electricity from charge to roll at Lotad at top speed, I then reacted

"use water gun on the floor in front of it!" I said and Lotad fired the compressed beam of water at the ground, Wattson not realising my plan chuckled

"the floors not you're enemy, full speed Voltorb!" He cried as suddenly Voltorb hit the water and spun of course, as well as this he electrified himself causing more damage than a regular spark "oh haha that's a tactic! Voltorb show them your spark, but avoid any water!" The man said chuckling

now I was stuck, I hoped that would fry the little ball but apparently not "mega drain, you can do it!" I cheered as my little grass/water buddy drained energy from the Voltorb, slowing it down enough to dodge

"okay Voltorb try charge again!" Wattson suggested and his Pokemon stored more energy

"now whilst he's charging get um' with a water gun!" I said wanting to end this before Lotad was hit

Lotad hit Voltorb with his most powerful water gun yet but it wasn't quite enough to knock the electric type out...

"alright Voltorb time to take this thing down," Wattson said suddenly serious "let's use a spark attack!" He then exclaimed and laughed

"nature power!" I shot back but I didn't know if it was enough to finally take the electric type down.

The two Pokemon attacked, but all the stars from the swift attack just weren't doing anything

"Vol-TORB!" The electric type screeched hitting its mark as the two Pokemon caused an explosion that shook the gym.

After the smoke had cleared stood one figure, I hadn't noticed the white light inside of the smoke but now Lombre stood above the knocked out Voltorb

"lom bre..." He said in between breaths

"good job buddy, have some rest." I said reaching my hand out and returning the tired water/grass type

"hmm okay Magneton let's go!" Wattson decided throwing out his second Pokemon

"Poliwhirl?" I asked my partner next to me

"pol!" He said excitedly

"alright start with hypnosis!" I commanded and he set to work, spinning his swirl hypnotising the electric/steel type

"oh no!" Wattson said "try and wake up!" He called to his sleeping Pokemon

"alright Poliwhirl use brick break!" The faithful little water type punched the electric type in its middle and it got blasted back.

"Come on Magneton!" Wattson called to the electric type, still he didn't move.

"let's keep this up Poliwhirl!" I said grinning as the water type started relentlessly pummelling the electric/steel type with his glowing fists

"quickly use thunder wave!" Wattson called and suddenly Magneton's eyes shot open

"Mag-ne-ton!" The Pokemon yelled and shot a small bolt of electricity that zapped around Poliwhirl's body. He tried to punch Magneton but he moved to slow

"Magneton sonic boom!" Wattson commanded and the electric type shot a wave of light that pummelled Poliwhirl into the floor.

"Poliwhirl all I need is a water pulse!" I commanded and slowly he rose from the hole, he then charged the water ball in his hands.

"Shock wave!" Wattson yelled and Magneton zapped the surrounding area, thousands of volts headed for Poliwhirl and he held out the pulse to protect him.

once he opened his eyes again he was holding a ball of energy, the water pulse was now supercharged!

"Throw it!" I yelled and like a pitcher the water type threw the ball with one hand! It blew up once it hit Magneton and threw him to the ground.

"Oh..." Wattson said and scrached his chin "wohahahahahahaaa!" He laughed and held his stomach "this is just getting better!" He exclaimed and grabbed his last pokèball "okay kid, take on this!" He then threw out his last Pokemon...

The last Pokemon he threw out was a dog-like Pokemon that was blue with a yellow mane

"Manectric!" he growled

"Poliwhirl return!" I yelled returning the small blue friend "alright Lucario your last!" I said throwing out my first Pokemon, he looked at Manectric and cracked his knuckles

"Lucario." He growled in a low tone

"alright use howl!" Wattson commanded and the blue dog let out a loud and ear splitting roar that made me cover my ears

"Lucario get in there with a bone rush!" I called out hoping he'd hear. And here he did, charging head on at the still roaring Manetric and smacking him across the jaw with his two handed bone.

"Manetric use quick attack!" The dog after recovering leapt at the two legged one. Lucario swiftly spun around and tried thwacking the dog head on but the dog with its increased attack snapped through the now nonexistent bone

"force palm!" I yelled quickly and Lucario blasted the dog with its aura energy and the dog went flying back and smacked into the back wall with a dull thud

"Manetric use shock wave!" Wattason yelled getting more and more pumped

"Lucario use bone rush in the air!" The fighting type nodded and and obidently swung the mine up in the air "hit the ones that come for you!" I commanded and whenever the deadly bolts came for him he swung and hit them

"throw the bone! I yelled and Lucario grabbed it with one hand and threw the bone smacking the dog into the wall again. He didn't get back up...

"wow that was great!" The leader exclaimed as he returned Manetric "here's the dynamo badge, you've erned it!"he chuckled to himself "maybe even as good as that May kid..." He said to himself and waved me off as I exited the gym...

**Hey! I'm sorry this was so late but it's here now so enjoy!**


	6. New Pokemon!

So with gym badge in hand and friends in toe we headed on to the next route.

It was the same route from the day before but this time we continued on down the route. After walking a while I decided to marvel at the wide expansive river running through the route, as I looked though something caught my eye...

Now, riding on Gyarados I headed for the rare Pokemon, quickly I looked at Gyarados

"ice fang!" I commanded not wanting to hurt the little guy

"fee!" It cried as my serpent bit his mighty jaws down on the little guy

"be a little gentler please Gyarados." I said and it looked at me with a confused look on his face "oh right, you can't..." I mentally thwacked myself and looked at the scared fish

looks weak enough...

I tossed a pokèball at the ugly looking fish and it sank... My heart sank with it.

"NO!" I screamed and dived after it...

*** meanwhile ***

"so, you wanna hang out?" Flare asked unknowing of how much he was annoying the blond girl

"no." I said simply for what must've been the fifth time today alone. He was insufferable.

"oh. What about tomorrow?" He asked and I felt myself snap

"why on earth would someone want to do that with you?" I said in a quiet anger

"because..." He said quickly thinking of a reason "you barley know me and Sam is apparently not single." He said slightly nudging my shoulder.

I glared at the orange haired boy.

He shot a sly smile back.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked staring at him angrily

"depends on what you think I'm saying." He said with another annoying grin.

I wouldn't stand for this from any other person, so why him?

No reason.

I smacked him solidly on the head and he fell backwards, we were sat on the river bank waiting for out 'brave leader' to come back with his prize.

That is if it was still two of us when he got back.

And although I know he'd kick both of our arses in battle, probably at the same time I still wanted to fight him for leaving me with this idiot.

"So is that a maybe?" Asked the orange haired boy.

I sent him a glare.

"hey kiddo's, how'd you like to trade Pokemon for this rare one!" A voice said from behind, stood there was two men. Flare flinched as he saw them

"aren't you those guys that tried to battle Sam?" He asked and the shorter one flinched.

One was a fairly average height guy with what seemed like a permanent scowl on his face, he wore what I'd assume to be as a low class pair of shoes with a pair of jogging pants. Along with this he had a long sleeved t-shirt that looked like it'd been taken from a flee market. On top of this you could see it was painted red by the paint smudges on his hands and patches he couldn't reach with a brush. He had black hair and dull tray eyes.

The other guy with light blue hair, bowl cut, along with his blue eyes and soft face he wore some shorts and a t-shirt that was a size too short, assuming they'd both stolen these clothes the shorter one got the kids clothes. He was below average height and tried puffing his chest out to seem tuff. His cloths were a mix of yellows and reds and blues.

"I remember now! He called you angry," Flare exclaimed pointing at the taller one "and you stupid!" He finished pointing at the smaller one, stupids eyes welled up

"y-you remember us?" He asked happily

"yeah you were a pain." Flare said shrugging and stupid cried for different reasons than intended

"alright enough with that, excuse my Kalosion, shit." Angry declared ignoring his crying partner, he then brought up a cage "who wants this?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Inside the cage was a battered beaten up Eevee. After everything that happened to me today, with the annoying Flare and dim people this finally pushed me over the edge.

"Vulpix use ember on the cage!" I yelled taking everyone by surprise, the once relaxing Vulpix then sat up and fired of multiple embers at the cage, along with the annoying mans hand. He yelled and jumped back dropping the cage...

Straight into Flare's arms.

I don't know how he did it or knew to but before the poor thing was hurt even more he slid over and caught the falling cage.

"Aron, Treeco show these idiots how we battle!" He cried throwing out his Pokemon.

Both men snickered

"you might have three Pokemon..." One started

"but can they take six?" The other one finished tossing his Pokèballs into the air. In a flash came out three Pokemon each... Shoot

First and most noticeable were two Golbats's. Second was the Cacnea and Gulpin duo that looked up at the other two in awe...

A Stunktank and Purugly.

Somehow these idiots had six Pokemon and four strong ones to boot

"well that's just unfair." Came another voice. I mentally sighed at the newcomer, until I saw Sam riding over to us on his Gyarados, he then jumped down with his loyal Poliwhirl behind him "now now guys what have I said about being rude?" He asked with a confident smirk

*** back to our hero ***

Now to say catching the sinking pokèball was easy would be a complete lie. To say it was difficult would be a rather large understatement.

Before getting back to land I swam after the pokèball, saved it from a Caravana, lost it to a Wingull and then swam for it again... Twice.

The twice part was because of my 'loyal' 'friend' Poliwhirl who unintentionally during his celebrations knocked the ball out of my hand. I wasn't best pleased to find a beaten Eevee and impossible odds with my friends when I came back. But regardless I decided to help out.

Now that we're back to speed want to continue? Yes? Good so do I.

"both of you use water pulse on the Purugly and Stunktank duo." I said as calmly as my annoyance would let me.

"Vulpix use ember!" Brook called

"Aron use headbutt, Treeco quick attack!" I sighed, I guess someone else was needed

"force palm!" I commanded Lucario as he burst out of the pokèball.

Lets just say stupid and angry regretted talking to the teenagers as their Pokemon were knocked out in one hit each. The water pulses hit and blasted their strongest Pokemon into the river where they floated to the surface, Aron bravely headbutted one of the Golbats's and he flew into the other, they then were hit by a force palm by Lucario and hit the dirt.

As for the last two Cacnea was easily knocked out by the embers delivered to his face and Gulpin did as close to a squeal as possible before being launched into his scared trainer.

"I'm afraid to say we lost..." Stupid looked down "please don't hurt me again." He said looking at angry and angry snarled "oh... I guess I should run." He sighed "bye guys." He said before screaming after angry swung at him, they both took of in the direction of the next town...

Well that happened

"okay, who gets the Eevee?" Flare asked and I shrugged

"a Vapoureon would be nice but..." I trailed off looking at Brook who was looking at Eevee with a sad look on her face, she then opened said cage and embraced the little fluff ball in a hug.

That got settled fast.

So then together the three Pokemon (Eevee was in her new trainers arms) and humans set off down towards the next adventure...

**I enjoyed that! Hope you did because if not I'm sad :( however I hope you forgive me for yesterday's... Complications.**

**In other news Sam caught a ? And Brook caught an Eevee. If you want to guess what native Hoenn water type Sam caught. First one gets a pm and special prize from me. No weird stuff.**

**Oh and another thing. Brook is open to team suggestions so suggest away!**

**Also I thank each and every one of you for reviewing and entertaining me with your own story's. Feedback is welcome and if you ever want to talk about anything pm me, I'm a nice guy!**

**With all that out of the way here are my links!**

s/10155853/1/Sam-s-adventure- main story

s/10091167/1/Pokemon-The-Hoenn-Story- my buddy N-Badger's story (this is in the same world as it)

**Until next time you amazing followers of mine**

**-Sam**


	7. I'm on a boat

Finally after a days traveling we made it to the next city... To find it has no gym.

The town we'd found wasn't even a town either! It was a gigantic city.

So after a lot of debate we healed our Pokemon and headed for the seaside, to see if there was a way off of course... Defiantly not to go to the beach.

"hmm I want to buy some stuff..." Flare said to himself, he then abruptly stopped "actually the beach might not be the worst place..." He stared in awe at the mass of bodies laid out on the beach. More specifically female bodies.

"oh no." Brook sighed and looked away in disgust, whereas I wasn't interested at all, I continued on towards the end of the beach.

Now to say I wasn't noticed would be a lie, I'm pretty sure that every girl had their eyes in me at one point, I ignored them all.

Out of nowhere I spotted an old man in a deck chair. He wore shorts with flower imprints and had a white shirt on. Along with this he wore sunglasses and had a white beard. Hovering by his side was a Wingull

"wingull!" It cried as it played in the sand, I couldn't resist walking over

"it this Wingull yours?" I asked exited by the water type, the old man looked up

"why she it! Meet my friend Peeko!" He exclaimed

"wingull!" Cried the small bird

"wow, you must be great friends, you haven't even caught him!" I exclaimed and the Wingull nodded

"win wingull!" It said

"why yes young man, how could you tell?" Asked the old man

"well for a start you don't seem to have any pokèballs, and also this wingull has never been in battle and still acts like its wild!" I said a grin seeping on my face, my time alone meant I could research on many water types and such.

"wow my boy, you sure know you're stuff!" The old man exclaimed "so why're you here in this fine city?" I shrugged

"we're just passing through." I motioned to my Poliwhirl "we do have other human friends but I don't know where they've gotten too." He nodded "why're you here- actually I haven't asked your name!" I suddenly cut myself off

"it's not your fault young man, we all make mistakes. This is Peeko as you know and I'm Mr Briney, nice to meet you?" He asked the last part in question

"Sam." I replied "and this is Poliwhirl!" I said gesturing to my Pokemon who did a mock salute

"well to answer your question I'm here on a little vacation of sorts, I'll be heading back home today though. If you don't mind me asking where are you going to?" I scratched my chin

"we're heading for Dewford town I think it is and then I think somewhere called Petal forest or something?" I asked

"Petelburg forest or town?" Asked the old man

"town I suppose, thats where the gym is right?" He nodded, and then my friends decided to show up...

"hey Sam, who's this?" Asked Brook politely

"hey Sam who's the old guy?" Flare said not so nicely, Brook glared at the boy

"this is Mr. Briney and his wingull Peeko!" I said pointing at each when I said their names and then the old man stood up

"well then!" He exclaimed clapping his hands together "who wants to go on a boatride?" He asked cheerfully and he walked towards the port in the middle of the city...

*** later ***

Now we were on the boat heading for Dewford town, I stood at the front of the boat and watched the waves as they splashed and crashed against the boat, dispite this however it was a calm day.

We'd been traveling for around half an hour before I got bored and went off to see what the others were doing, what I found was just unpleasant

"stupid stupid stupid!" Brook yelled at the fiery headed boy as he sat dreamily on the floor "idiot idiot idio- oh it's you..." She trailed off when she saw me

"oh hi Sam..." Flare said dreamily

"what happened?" I asked looking at the two trainers who as soon as I did blushed, it didn't take an genious to figure out I don't want to know, so with that I left.

"Pol poliwhirl!" My friend exclaimed and pointed sat my belt

"wanna see everyone?" I asked the small Pokemon, he nodded in responce. So we went to a small pool at the back of the ship.

"Everyone come on out!" I called letting my friends be released from their pokèballs and the water bound new team member flopped into the pool, our newist member,

"feebas!" She called to me and I kneeled down next to her

"you okay?" I asked the small fish

"fee feebas!" She cried splashing around giving me naustalgsa from when Gyarados was just a Magikarp.

I turned to the other Pokemon, it seemed Lucario decided to up and leave us to lie on a deck chair and Lombre was talking to Poliwhirl. Meanwhile Gyarados floated alongside the ship grinning at me every so often.

After a while of sunbathing with Lucario I felt someone sit next to me

"hey Sam..." Flare said less dreamily then last time

"what's up hothead?" I asked the trainer

"Brook, we kinda had a moment... Until it got weird." He stated looking to the sky

"how so?" I asked the rookie trainer

"we were just casually talking and stuff... Then the ship rocked and I fell on her and she got mad..." He trailed off and now I understood "stupid boat..." He said

"hey it's not your fau-" I got cut off my some mewing

"skit skitty!" The little cat complained

"yeah I know Skitty, you want attention..." He sighed "okay fine, wanna practice?" He asked his cat

"skit!" She cried and skipped off

"talk to you later Flare." I said looking back up to the sky... Right after I had a nap...

**Hey, I'm back for the second time today! And this time I want to know one thing: **

**Double chapters?**

**I lied I want to also know how are you enjoying the story? Because besides writing it (which is really fun) I feel like I've been getting less views on this one but more reviews because obviously you guys were here from chapter one.**

**Third on the agenda is I want to know what Pokemon Brook should catch? I would choose them but I feel like you guys should work together to make her team... So with the Eevee and Vulpix who should she have? Answer in your review (yes I saw your suggestion OPF) **

**One more thing before the links, how has your week been? I feel like being more personal today because I've had a fun school day (for once) so yeah...**

**links:**

** s/10155853/1/Sam-s-adventure- main story  
**

** u/5496183/N-Badger97- my favourite badger, it's N-Badger! **


	8. A dark cave

The three people stepped of the boat and onto the sandy terrain of Dewford town, yeah Hoenn had some pretty small places...

"Well I'm going to find somewhere to sleep!" Flare decided stepping of the boat

"what and miss another of my gym battles?" I asked the hotheaded trainer and he shrugged

"not my fault you have them at such weird times." Then he walked past the Pokemon centre and towards the beach...

"Well, just us two then..." I said looking over at Brook who refused to talk near Flare

"I guess so..." She said patting her Vulpix who was perched on her shoulder, we then headed for the gym... Which was closed... Of course it was.

"Urgh!" I sighed in annoyance whilst I read the little note on the door

"sorry today the gym is closed because of the surfing contest on the beach, we are sorry for your troubles- Brawly." The note read, I was about to turn around when the door burst open and I went flying into the sand

"hiya kids Brawly's here!" The voice behind me called, I growled. "Oh hey there dude, sorry I knocked you down. Should've looked where I was going." He said in a mocking voice, I stood up

"yeah you should've." I said looking at the guy who stood opposite me,

he had blue hair that was long and fell all over his face, along with orange shorts and a blue shirt. In his hands was of course a surfboard. He wasn't even as tall as me!

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, see ya!" He said leaving me and Brook in the dust, I don't like that guy.

I sighed and headed for the beach...

"Hey guys, I knew you'd come eventually!" Flare called happily leaping out of his sunchair

"the gyms closed." I stated and he nodded and sat back down "so you aren't sleeping all day... Right?" I asked the orange haired boy because Brook wouldn't speak herself

"oh no, I'm defentaly doing to sleep, night! Or should I say midday?" He said and closed his eyes. I rolled mine and left in search of anything but boredom...

I looked around for a while, stopping here and there to do stuff and just generally looking around. Then I found a cave, I had to investigate!

The cave, whilst being home to many Pokemon didn't hold any kind of treasure or water types... We got lost pretty easily.

"Well... This is totally your fault." I said pointing at Poliwhirl, Brook stayed with Flare (for some unknown reason) and we were still in the cave just my luck...

Suddenly I tripped over a rock, falling straight on my face. "This cave it so dark!" I complained to Poliwhirl before being hit by a water gun "why would you do that!" I said to him

"pol?" Came a confused voice from next to me, I looked next to me

"wait... If your here who fired the water gun..." I asked myself and then suddenly a shape jumped out of the darkness, it was brown and had several little pincer feet. "Oh no! I'm getting out of here!" I yelled running off...

After escaping the "scary" Pokemon we made it to a laddee, unsuprisingly it went up. (We'd climbed some to get down) so being the brave and noble soul I am... I let Poliwhirl go first!

"Anything up there?" I asked the water type

"pol." Came his reply, completely not bothered

"okay, I'll just come then." I said breathing in deeply, then something latched itself onto my back "ayeeeee!" I cried bravely climbing up the ladder at break-neck speed

"poli." The water type said looking at me and crossing his arms

"there's something on my back!" I exclaimed and spun around, the water type then slammed my back with a brick break and I fell over from the force, needless to say the thing on my back fell off.

"Kab..." It said rolling on the floor, this time for once I needed my pokedex

"Kaboto the shellfish Pokemon-

"sounds a bit shellfish..." I commented and Poliwhirl stifled a giggle

"Kabuto used to be extinct." The pokedex continued "and most are revived inside of labs and given to trainers. This Kabuto is around thirteen thousand years old. However it's been living three of those, it knows: Mega drain, Aqua jet, Endure and water gun." The Pokemon concluded.

Huh it's a water type... I like those

"Poliwhirl one more brick break!" I called my back pain suddenly forgotten and he delivered one more swift chop. Then I threw a pokèball at it.

It shook once...

Twice...

Three times!

Then it clicked and I had myself a new Pokemon!

"hi five bud!" I called to Poliwhirl and we slapped hands together and turned back to the cave. "Now to get out..." I sighed and continued walking through the dark and not lit cave...

Finally I breathed in fresh air! I cheered, Poliwhirl beside me and we walked out onto the beach. Brook and Flare were nowhere to be found... Strange.

But with my day concluded and pokèball in hand we walked back to the Pokemon centre grinning all the way!

Until we found a wall...

"we're still not out!" I yelled as I realised we were just at the end of the cave.

"Poli." Sighed the small blue water type

"guess I have no choice then..." I sighed pulling out Kabuto's pokèball and tossing it into the air "Kabuto help us out of the cave!" I cheered and the small fossil Pokemon nodded, gesturing for us to follow him...

This time we actually made it out of the cave... But still no Flare and Brook. Oh well, at least we were out.

"kab, kabuto!" The small Pokemon cried from behind me, I turned to get a blast of water in my face

"thanks pal, welcome to the team..." I sighed in defeat and returned the little trouble maker, then I walked with Poliwhirl by my side; wet, annoyed and tired towards the Pokemon centre...

**Hey guys, this is a chapter. Maybe gym next, you never know *evil smirk* or I could do what I'm gonna do.**

**Muhahaha**

**In other news, Hull lost. Saw that coming.**

**The suns starting to go away... But at least I have you guys, right?**

**See ya'll later for next chapter!**

**-Sam**


	9. The next gym

I walked into the gym, pokèball in hand, time for my battle...

The annoying surfer said he'd battle today and that's what he'd do... As soon as I got through the maze...

After making it through said maze I huffed in relief and anger, first he doesn't battle me and now he makes me go through a maze! Now I'll just have to show him who's boss!

"Oh you're here..." He sighed getting up out of a makeshift chair "I was hoping for some hot chicks today." He stated and looked at me "well come on, let's do this!" He exclaimed throwing out his pokèball

"Machoke!" The burly Pokemon called, reminding me of Maylene. I miss Sinnoh

"how many Pokemon?" I asked before throwing out my Pokemon

"three." He said plainly

"okay then, you're up Lombre!" I called to the grass/water type and he landed on the field

"start of strong! Use wake up slap!" He called, not too strong then

"energy ball!" I called to the Pokemon who fired off a green ball of energy that slammed into Machoke and knocked him across the room

"okay then use submission!" He called and once more his Pokemon bounded across the room.

"Slip him up with water gun!" I called and Machoke slipped over and hit his head on the floor with a thud.

"hmm..." The gym leader thought, either his next move was important or he didn't care about our battle "okay use cross chop!" He ordered bored out of his mind.

"Are you even paying attention, Lombre use energy ball!" I raged and he shrugged and went back to thinking.

The Machoke once more didn't get the chance to get a hit on Lombre and was sent back into the wall.

"huh, he's still up. Good job Machoke, use revenge!" He called with more enthusiasm

"have you not been paying attention! Use water gun, make it slip and use energy ball." Brawly shrugged and yawned

Machoke fell over again and slowly got up, only to be fired back at the wall and made one final dent before falling unconscious.

"Huh, good job kid. Go Medicham!" His next Pokemon appeared and stood ready to fight

"return Lombre, go Kabutops!" I called and Brawly's jaw dropped

"thats stupid." He muttered and looked up again "Medicham use high jump kick!" He commanded

"Use endure!" I called to the rock type and he braced himself

the two Pokemon collided and Medicham flipped back, getting back into position

"now mega drain!" I called and my Pokemon fired green vines at the fighting type.

The vines sucked energy that drained health from Medicham and gave some to Kabuto.

"Use hi jump kick!" Brawly commanded and I decided on a different tactic

"aqua jet, get away from it!" I called to the rock type and he nimbly dodged past the flying fighting type. He then circled round and after the Medicham had landed and caused considerable damage to himself. He then slammed into his back knocking it down

"damn, use force palm now!" Called Brawly, there was nothing I can do!

The Medicham grabbed Kabuto and fired him into the ground, making a small crater that went down several meters...

Slowly a scratching noise was heard and the small Pokemon crawled his way out, glaring at the Medicham

"Kabo-" it was stopped short by a glowing white light that surrounded it, it grew longer and taller and grew scythes on his arms and legs "Kabutops!" He hissed

"yeah! Use slash Kabutops!" I ordered and he nimbly shot over to Medicham and slashed him across the chest, knocking him down for good...

"wow, down to my last dude. Impressive but it ends here kid." Brawly said crossing his arms "you're up Hariyama!" He called tossing out the last Pokemon

"return Kabutops, good job." I said and he nodded, I looked at Poliwhirl and mouthed "sorry" I then grabbed my final pokèball of the match and threw down...

"GYARADOS!" He roared and looked at the large fighting type below him, he sniffed and grinned back at me. Waiting for orders

"alright Gyarados, time to use that new move of yours, bounce!" I commanded and without a second thought the massive Pokemon leapt into the air

"belly drum!" Brawly commanded, big mistake. Gyarados went hurtling towards the big fighting type at maximum speed, then out of nowhere Brawly yelled "seismic toss!"

Hariyama then grabbed Gyarados by the jaw and spun him round, tossing the giant into the air!

"Increase your power!" I commanded and he spun in mid air and went straight into the waiting fighting type!

"Oh dude, that is one powerful Gyarados..." Brawly commented and scratched his chin "okay use-

"Aqua tail!" I yelled before he he could finish and Gyarados Rose and slammed his mighty tail into Hariyama who was imprinted into the floor finally he flew to my side.

Some how he rose from the floor, Glaring at my Gyarados

"alright, use seismic toss!" He yelled and Hariyama ran towards Gyarados

"Aqua tail, finish this!" I yelled as he neared the water type

the two Pokemon collided head on and what happened next was massive! An explosion that knocked both me, Poliwhirl and Brawly to fall to the ground, a massive amount of dust rose into the air and the whole gym shook!

Once the dust cleared our eyes shot to the two Pokemon on the floor, there was two of them. Meaning that I'd won! The second gym badge was mine!

"wow kid, well done. You beat me." Brawly sighed "and I was kinda having fun..." He said to himself grinning at me "here, take this. The knuckle badge!" He declared giving me said badge and shaking my hand at the same time.

Well. Now all I need is six more, now I just need to find Brook and Flare...

I found them, unsurprisingly on the beach.

"So how'd your gym battle go?" I heard, I opened my mouth but Flare spoke

"it went fine, I wonder how Sam's doing..." He said, drifting off

"hmm, he'll probably win. He's way better than you anyway." She said with a smile

"hey I take offence to that!" He said.

They were in two chairs next to each other. Obviously they'd forgiven each other for the other day. Maybe I should leave them... Sure. I have better things to do.

"we'll go back later." I heard Flare say as I walked away, going for the Pokemon centre

*** Millie's POV ***

"hey Sam!" I said as he rang me up

"hey there Millie, how're you doing?" asked the blond boy with a merry smile

"I'm doing good! But it's boring being just in a wheelchair..." I said sighing

"well there's nothing you can really do though..." The boy said fumbling around with his bag "on a lighter note, look new badge!" He said showing me his badge case.

"wow two already?! You're going really fast this time!" I said grinning at him

"well I've gotta be, my new friends don't wanna slow down." Sam said with a grin

"where are they anyway." I asked interested about the new people

"On the beach, it looks kinda romantic and I don't want to spoil it." I smiled

"how considerate of you." he blushed slightly

"I hope you don't get too bored without me." Sam said changing the topic

"it's fine, I've got my Pokemon and nurse Joy so I'll live." I said shrugging

"well i'd best not keep you then, see you!" Sam said cheerfully

"see ya!" She said back, he ended the call "love you." I said unconsciously.

**Oh bet you didn't see that ending coming, that's why the Millie's POV was in the middle! I'll do that more often maybe at some point.**

**Hope that you've had a good day! Tell me about it, my day has been kinda boring so I've been looking for stuff to read *growls* OPF so yeah**

**Also I'll update tomorrow so I can keep up to date, it's a one off. Don't get too happy.**

**Until next time**

**-Sam**


	10. The boat saga, episode two!

So now we were traveling and to be honest it was fun, the bird pokemon in the sky chirping and squawking and water types swimming along side the big boat. I lay relaxing in my sun chair, not a care in the world.

"Hey Sam, what you doing?" Flare asked looking down at me

"not much, just relaxing. Why do I look that suspicious?" I asked the hot-headed teen

"nope, you look kinda relaxed." He stated and then Skitty decided to pop out and say hi

"skit skitty!" She chirped and hugged his leg

"hey Skitty, how're you?" The boy asked the normal type

"skitty, skit skitty!" The little pink cat said sitting on her trainers lap

"cool, good girl." He said stroking the now purring cat

"poli?" Poliwhirl said looking up from his nap

"hey bud." I said simply and he waved "alright I need a practice battle, you mind Flare?" I asked the boy, he shrugged and god up, leaving Skitty on the chair.

We moved over to the battlefield and faced eachother

"alright let's do a three on three, good with you?" I asked the boy, once more he shrugged

"alright Treeco your up!" He called summoning his partner I thought for a moment before deciding

"Lombre let's go!" I called out and threw out my Pokemon, he stood and looked at Treeco without even batting an eyelid

"lom." He said still looking at Treeco

"tree!" Called Treeco, Lombre shrugged "Treeco!" The grass type starter yelled and got ready to battle

"use quick attack!" Flare called and the small green grass type dashed over to Lombre and raised his arm

"alrighty." I said clapping my hands hands together "try an ice beam!" I commanded and the water/ice type opened his mouth before firing a beam of ice into Treeco and he flew back into the deck.

"When did you do that!?" Flare asked annoyed

"yesterday when you two were on the beach." I stated grinning and his face fell

"oh..." Was all he said.

"Okay then use mega drain!" He called and I thought for a second

"Bubble beam!" I commanded and the two attacks collided, not really doing anything

"hmm..." He thought for a moment "pursuit!" He called out and Treeco dashed once more at Lombre

"ice beam!" I called and the grass/water type fired off the beam of ice that hit Treeco even harder this time, freezing him solid. The little gecko's face scrunched up in pain and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Then he glowed!

He grew slimmer and longer, and once the glowing stopped he also became a slightly darker shade of green.

"Grovyle!" He exclaimed and splayed his arms out for emphasis

"nice job Grovyle!" Flare called out to his newly evolved starter, the gecko nodded.

"gro, grovyle." The Pokemon said and looked at Lombre

"lom." He said shrugging and Grovyle looked angry again

"Calm it Grovyle, use leaf blade!" Flare called out to his partner

"Zen headbutt!" I called to the Pokemon who sat and waited for Grovyle.

The Pokemon lunged for Lombre but, showing a flash of a grin he spun out of the way and delivered a psychic headbutt to his skull, knocking Grovyle sideways

"Quick attack!" Flare called as a last hope

"finish him, ice beam!" I called to the Pokemon who lazily fired off a beam of ice that hit Grovyle and knocked him out.

"Return Grovyle great job." Flare said returning his friend

"wanna go on?" I asked Lombre who shook his head and walked over to the deck chairs and slumped down. I sighed "didn't want to use you again anyway..." I said to myself

"Corphish your up!" Flare called out and threw down his next Pokemon

"corp-fish!" the Pokemon said crossing his small pincers.

"Okay then you're up Kabutops!" I said calling out my newest member.

Flare's mouth literally hit the floor.

"how wa-when?" He muttered in awe of the prehistoric Pokemon and I grinned

"cave, you missed it. I was really brave." I stated and heard a scoff from behind me "shut it you!" I yelled to the blue water type, he snorted and rolled over

"Corphish use crab-hammer!" He yelled to the awaiting Pokemon

"use slash Kabutops!" I called to the prehistoric Pokemon and he jumped Corphish with ease before slashing him in the back.

"kabu." He said simply before facing Corphish again

"use night slash!" He called out and once more the water type rushed at Kabutops

"use mega drain!" I yelled and the prehistoric Pokemon drained a bunch of Corphish's health, the Pokemon kept going though, determined to hit the water type "now use water gun!" I called

he spat a burst of water at Corphish like a torpedo, it hit him in the face and caused him to go spinning on the wet decking.

"Corphish use crab-hammer once more!" Flare yelled and his loyal Pokemon made one more effort to run at Kabutops

"Finish it, slash!" I called and the rock/water type ran at Corphish and slashed him to the ground.

"well... Good job Corphish." Flare said smiling at his friend "let's not let Aron be beaten to a pulp shall we?" He asked me

"sure, next time." I said smirking, we both chuckled together and I went back to my chair "see I'm not scared of Kabutops." I said to Poliwhirl, he muttered something in pokè speak and looked at me

"poli?" He asked and I nodded, confident of my statement

"KABU!" The Pokemon yelled before me and I jumped and fell into the pool. Everyone, including Lombre who was still relaxing on the deck chakr laughed much to my dismay.

"Idiot." I said to Poliwhirl and he laughed harder and I stomped off to get more clothes...

**Hey! I'm back!**

**So, some things before I leave. For one I am putting the main story on hold until Saturday. Reasoning for that is that I need to update this again tomorrow, if you follow N-Badger you'll find out why next chapter of his.**

**Another thing is that I'm so so so so so sorry for vanishing like that, I'm sorry. Life got in the way and I had to stop for a while, daily updates again now!**

**Also sorry about this chapter being slightly short, I'm getting back into the swing of things and I'm hyping up the gym battle next chapter.**

**Finally I deleted the one-shot cause frankly it was crap. I might do a proper one in the future but for now I'm not gonna embarrass myself with that... Thing.**

**Thanks for your continued support and so sorry for my absence, I'm back now!**

**-Sam**


	11. Meeting up with the May girl!

**Not to date this or anything but I just left a review on N-Badgers new chapter and I feel like a butt now... However now I need to make changes to my chapter. At least I can before it's too late :D**

Finally we made it to dry land, I shook my head as it was still wet from the "swim" I took on the boat, I turned to the old man that escorted us

"Thanks for the ride sir." I said shaking his hand

"that's fine young man, I'd gladly do it again!" He said smiling, suddenly Peeko flew over somewhere and I heard a familiar voice

"Hey Peeko!" She said, "it's nice to see you again too!" She said smiling at the water/flying type. I grinned at the girl in her outfit, she hadn't changed since I saw her last!

"Why it's May!" Me Briney called to the girl and she smiled and turned to face us, I noticed her looking over my two friends and mentally hit myself.

"Oh where are my manners!" I said mostly to myself "this is Brook an- I was cut of by the boy besides her with his normal personality.

"Flare." He said taking her hand into his and giving a small kiss "it's a pleasure to meet such a pretty girl as yourself." He said with a suggestive smile, I mentally grinned as I remembered Brendan.

"Oh... Uh thanks." She said blushing before continuing "its nice to meet you too..." She trailed off, I looked over at Brook, she looked kinda jealous actually

"Now that we're acquainted..." He said and took a breath "why don't we take a nice long walk along th- hey!" He moaned as I pulled him away

"thats enough, your scaring May." I said in a matter of fact tone to the boy, Brook managed to compose herself

"I was about to close the deal!" He wined and Brook walked past him, shooting him a glare.

"Pay no attention to him, he's always like that..." She trailed off sighing "I'm Brook, nice to meet you." She said holding her hand out

May shook said hand and replied "nice to meet you too Brook, my name's May." She said, I got bored

"now that everyone's acquainted I think we should head over to Petalburg." I stated and Poliwhirl gave a mock salute, I shook my head at the water type

"Funny I was heading there too." May stated "I was going to challenge my dad's gym." She said as if it was no big deal

"Your dad's the gym leader of Petalburg!?" I exclaimed in shock

"yup." She said far too simply

"Well let's head there now, I want to see this!" I stated forgetting about my own battle, then Poliwhirl at my heels we headed down the pier

"Uh well before I was going to go to Petalburg, I was going to take a break and chill on the beach." She stated and I sighed

"But... I want to see the gym..." I said sadly

"Ah c'mon Sam." Flare said obviously taking May's side "I want to relax on the beach too." We'd already been to two beaches at this point and he wasn't done yet...

"you relaxed on the boat!" I exclaimed

"Yeah but the boat doesn't have soft white sand or palm trees..." Flare wined

"he has got a point there." May said, Brook remained silent glaring daggers into Flare who got closer to May

"As much as I hate to side with Flare," she outlined the word hate "I think we should take a break, besides I'm hungry." She suddenly spoke up

"but-" I got cut off by my own stomach this time silently scolding myself

"see." May said nudging me, she then said what to me sounded like gibberish but I'm sure it wasn't... Maybe.

"Well then it's settled, we're taking a break!" Brook exclaimed and lifted her arms up for emphasis

"excuse me, do any of you even have food?" Mr Briney asked and my hopes raised again

"uhhhhh..." The three other teens said: yes!

"It's no problem; I've got Oran berries you kids can munch on on the beach. They're in my house, just wait here and I'll go and get them, c'mon Peeko!" He called to his Wingull who glided down the pier with him.

"So..." Flare started again "you're a Latina aren't you?" He said and then he was rewarded with a grand punch that send him straight to sleep

"needed to be done." Brook commented I sighed as the girls moved further up the pier to wait

"well Poliwhirl... Time to get sleepy head up." I said with a grin "alright wake him up with a strong but not harming water gun." I stated, the Pokemon looked at me

"pol poliwhirl?" He said

"yeah I'm kidding, he can take it. Probably." I said my grin returning...

After several blasts of water and some mock taunting the hothead finally stirred, we walked over to now a lone Mr Briney and Peek as the girls already left

"What happened to him?" The old man asked gesturing to the now soaked hothead

"he pestered May a little too much." I stated and Flare groggily nodded

"can I have your number?" The boy slurred out looking around confused

"I guess the answer was no then huh?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, a VERY concrete no..." I trailed off .

"Well I'll let you catch up to the girls then, have a good day!" The old man called as we walked away

"you too Mr Briney, have a good day!" I called back waving, Poliwhirl copied...

All of a sudden Flare came too properly and shook his head vigorously.

"What happened?" He asked slightly dazed still

"You took a dynamic punch from May." I joked

"I guess she's not one to use lovely kiss." He continued and rubbed his chin (the area she'd punched him "feisty little minx isn't she..." He said starting to daydream

I rolled my eyes and continued walking "whatever lover boy..." I said rolling my eyes...

We made it onto the beach they were relaxing on and I waved at the two girls "Hey girls!" I called

"Hey Sam." They both said being friendly

"Hello girlies." Flare said being an idiot again, May's smile dropped

"hello Flare." She said sternly. Brook looked away in shame

"Well now at we're here, how bout' we have some of those Oran berries!" I suggested and scooped up some of my own berries.

"Ahh berrys!" Flare said before grabbing the blue berries and sliding between May and Brook, then he tossed some in his mouth.

"I could use a nap." He stated looking at the girls "anyone want to join?" He asked putting his hands behind his head.

Brook gave up and sighed whilst burying her face in her hands, Flare switched targets.

"How about you May, want to take a nap?" He asked the brunette, once more she blabbered a load of gibberish the persistent boy spoke again "is that a yes?" He asked grinning

"No." May said sternly, he shrugged and lied down.

I got an idea "hey I know what we should do!" I exclaimed thinking and talking "we should let our Pokemon out; I bet they'd love the fresh air and berries!" I said already reaching for my pokèballs.

"That sounds like a fine idea!" May said throwing hers out "come on out everyone!" She exclaimed

And out came her Pokemon, a Combusken, skitty, Lairon, Beautifly and Whiscash. I marvelled at the Whishcash, I'd never seen this water type before!

"Wow what cool Pokemon!" Brook said to the strong Pokemon.

"Yeah, they look real tough!" I said mostly meaning the water type

"Thanks!" May said and sat down holding an egg

"Lairon!" The rock/steel type said and offered me a ride

"Gee thanks!" I said climbing on his back and releasing my Pokemon at the same time.

I got one more thing said before Lairon took me for a ride "hey Brook, Flare, why don't you two let out your Pokemon?" I suggested and then Lairon whisked me away!

The next half an hour or so I just rode Lairon around, Poliwhirl running behind. After about half an hour of riding him I hopped off and jumped into the sea with my Pokemon and we swam around and played for a while, oblivious to everyone else.

Now that I'd finished and climbed out of the sea we started walking down to Petaburg city and mores specifically the gym.

"This is it... My battle with my dad." May said rubbing her pendent

"You can do it." I said patting her shoulder for support

"Thanks." She said before breathing in deeply "here goes nothing." She said before stepping in, I moved to go to but Brook stopped me

"What?" I asked the blond

"She's going to battle her dad, so not only will it be a gym match, but a personal one as well." She stated and I nodded "we should let her do this alone." I once more nodded and Flare looked up confused

"Your right." I stated thinking of when I challenged Fantina, the beginning of my winning streak.

"So what are we gonna do now then?" Flare asked disappointed

"train." I said clenching my fist. Then my stomach grumbled again "but first, lunch!" I announced and we marched off to the Pokemon centre, silently giving luck to May and her battle inside the gym.

**Okay so before you yell and scream at me that this has the same dialogue as N-Badgers story, yes it does. If it's the same world with the same people and events why would the speech be different?**

**Wanna see May's gym battle? Look here:**

** s/10091167/24/Pokemon-The-Hoenn-Story**

**How was this? What happens next? Am I going to update twice tomorrow? Let's wait and find out...**


	12. Teams Magma and Aqua!

I slapped my hand against my forehead, the sign on the gym annoyed me "sorry but the gym leader has decided to take a few days off with his family, we hope to see you soon!" The sign read, I sighed and looked back at my friends

"where now?" I asked annoyed

"I guess we could go to Rustboro." Brook said

"yeah, I haven't got that badge yet!" Flare said his spirit rekindled after May left without a bye

"okay, Rustboro it is!" I said cheering and we walked out of the city at the east side...

The walk through the forest was... Kinda boring, nothing really happened and I walked with my hands down, bored.

I sighed and Flare's head snapped up

"what was that!" He said looking around in confusion

"i yawned." I said annoyed

"no, the other noise!" He argued back "it sounded like twigs snapping." He stated and looked around

"your probably imagining things." Brook said

"nope, I'm not!" Flare shot back

"Give it back!" A yell was heard, I spun around to the shouting

"no! Team magma must have this Pokemon!" Another voice yelled

"Team aqua needs it more!" The first voice yelled back

"b-but we found it." A more familiar voice squeaked

"yeah, give it back now!" A very angry voice yelled, suddenly some shuffling and shoving was heard and out of the bushes burst the four men.

As expected the familiar voices were Angry and Stupid but the two men were not recognisable

"oh great more witnesses!" A man in a blue pirate like costume with a bandana said

"this is not working out well..." A man in red costume outfit said, he wore a hood upon his head

"quick idiot run!" Angry yelled and Stupid attempted to get up, then a Pokemon jumped out of the bush

"Mightyena use crunch!" the one in red yelled

"Stop him Crawdaunt use water gun!" The blue guy yelled

Mightyena tried biting the fleeing idiot but was blasted by a burst of water and went barreling into the man, out of his hands went a white puppet looking Pokemon, it flew a few feet...

Then went straight into Brook's arms

"looks like I've got it now..." She sighed and looked down at the Pokemon

"cast..." It said weekly. I sighed

"Gyarados scare them away." I said summoning my water serpent

"Gya!" It roared and blasted the four men with a water pulse along with their Pokemon. We left the soaking people, running further into the forest...

We finally made it out of the forest and to the city, not much honestly happened so we headed straight for the Pokemon centre.

Brook who still had the poor Pokemon brought it to nurse Joy who healed it along with our Pokemon. We then took them back (she then cradled it once more) and we headed looking for the gym

"pol..." My partner said nervously, for good reason too.

The streets were empty and now we'd come to a three way junction... This wasn't good.

Suddenly two groups of people converged upon us. Looking at their faces, they weren't happy...

"Give us the Castform!" The one in charge of the red group yelled

"no, give US the Castform!" The blue leader commanded

"well I guess this is gonna be a problem..." I said mostly to myself, then much to my dismay another set of footsteps came from behind us

"no!" Angry yelled "give it to us!" He yelled, I turned to my friends

"Brook take them." I said jabbing my thumb towards the idiots "Flare you take Magma, I'll take Aqua." I stated and he nodded, turning towards the grunts, I grabbed two pokèballs and turned towards the three grunts

"huh, you think you can take us?" The leader asked taunting me and Poliwhirl, I grinned

"any day." I stated and threw down my Pokemon!

"Kabu!" The rock/water type cried landing on the pavement

"Lucario!" The fighting type said, glad to be included again

"poli!" My friend cried jumping next to the two

"Crawdaunt!" The leader called out

"Sharpedo!" The second one yelled

"Tentacruel!" The last one cried as they all threw out their water types

"let's do this!" I cried and called out my first commands "Lucario brick break on the Crawdaunt! Poliwhirl you too on the Sharpedo, Kabutops use slash on Tentacruel!" I called to all three Pokemon and they leapt into action

"Sharpedo use bite!" One called

"Tentacruel use poison jab!" The next cried

"Crawdaunt use night slash!" The leader yelled!

All three Pokemon attacked each other, Kabutops slashing Tentacruel's face and blocking his Various poison jabs, Lucario punched Crawdaunt in the stomach. Hard. He tried retaliating with a night slash but Lucario jumped back. Finally Poliwhirl punched Sharpedo with a swift smack upwards, it tried biting him on the way back down but instead he met the floor with a thud. My Pokemon came back over and awaited orders.

"argh, use crabhammer!" The leader yelled

"Sharpedo use water gun!" The second grunt yelled

"Tentacruel use water pulse!" The third grunt yelled

"Lucario use metal claw, Kabutops use rock slide. Poliwhirl use ice beam!" I called out their new moves. Our training had paid off.

The three Pokemon used their respective moves. Lucario slid under the crab hammer and slashed Crawdaunt with a metal claw, he then dodged the next crab hammer and hit again.

Kabutops used his rock slide and buried Sharpedo before he even thought of using the water gun, knocking him out as soon as it struck.

Poliwhirl spun around the water pulse and fired off an ice beam that smacked the Tentacruel into a building, solidly knocking that out.

"I've had enough!" The leader yelled as his comrades returned their Pokemon "use hydro pump!' He roared and I smirked

"Poliwhirl block it." I said and my partner grinned, the leader looked shocked

"your sacrificing him!" He said shocked as my friend jumped in front of the attack

"no I'm giving him more power." I said simply and my Pokemon then fired the attack right back at Crawdaunt once he'd absorbed it... The leader looked rather angry as the three men retreated...

*** Brook's POV ***

"Eevee time for some revenge!" I called to my newest Pokemon as she faced her former captors.

"huh, lets beat this brat!" Angry exclaimed "Cacnea your up!" He yelled

"Gulpin come out!" Stupid cried

"ready Vulpix?" I asked my friend

"vul Vulpix!" She cried and jumped next to Eevee. Now I never said and never will say I'm even as good as Sam, heck even Flare is better than me. But I can battle!

"Vulpix ember on Cacnea and Eevee use take down on Gulpin!" I called and the two Pokemon readied their attacks

"Gulpin use smog!" Stupid cried "on Eevee!" He quickly added

"Cacnea use needle arm." Angry said glaring at me.

The four Pokemon fired or used their attacks, Eevee quickly sucked in air before charging through the smog and slamming into Gulpin, she quickly dashed away after taking the recoil damage.

Vulpix waited for Cacnea and spat fire on the small grass type and jumped over him, flashing a cheeky grin.

"Good job guys! Now use swift Eevee and Vulpix use flamethrower!" I called out and my two Pokemon attacked again

"Gulpin use sludge!" Stupid called

"Cacnea use sucker punch!" Angry yelled and smirked.

Eevee launched stars at Gulpin and he took them all whilst trying to hit Eevee with sludge, eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he fainted in exhaustion.

Some stars from Eevee's swift hit Cacnea and he staggered before punching Vulpix in the jaw, the little fire fox blinked tears out of her eyes and launched flames right into Cacnea's face!

I thought for certain that it had fainted but then he got back up and glared at Vulpix, without orders he suddenly used payback and knocked the fire fox right out!

"Vulpix!" I cried out and shook my head to rid me of shock "Eevee quick use take down!" I yelled at the brown little Pokemon

"Cacnea use sucker punch!" Angry said a lot more confident

Cacnea once again punched Eevee and he fell down and slowly rose... Then a white light surrounded her!

Her body got sleeker and more catlike and then she grew a longer tail and bigger ears! She called her new name and fired a colourful beam of light that hit Cacnea and threw him into the ground!

*** Flare's POV ***

The two grunts and their leader faced me, pokèballs in hand, I gritted my teeth.

"Aron, Grovyle and Corphish your up!" I called out throwing my friends out

"huh, the kid actually wants to battle..." Their leader commented "okay then let's go Camurupt!" The leader yelled throwing out his Pokemon

"yeah, go Magcargo!" The second one yelled

"Mightyena go!" The last grunt yelled

"Aron use rock throw on Camurupt!" Grovyle use quick attack on Mightyena and Corphish use water gun on Magcargo!" I called to all there of my Pokemon.

"Mightyena use bite!" The grunt called

"Magcargo use flamethrower!" The second one yelled

"Camurupt use lava plume!" The leader called!

The Mightyena tried to bite Grovyle but he sped fast him and hit him with his foot, he then jumped out of range, Magcargo use flamethrower and Corphish used water gun. The two attacks collided making more and more steam as it went on. Finally Corphish pushed the flamethrower back until it exploded in Magcargo's face.

Aron threw a big sized rock at Camurupt, hitting him head on and causing him to sway, he then fired off the lava plume that hit Aron hard, he stuck through it and looked angrily at Camurupt.

"Aron are you okay?" I asked my friend and he nodded before shaking his head and facing forward again "okay, use rockslide. Corphish use crabhammer on Magcargo again! Grovyle use fury cutter!" I called to my Pokemon

"Mightyena use crunch!" The first grunt yelled

"Magcargo use rock throw!" The next one said

"Camurupt use earthquake!" The leader commanded.

Corphish quickly smacked Magcargo across the head and knocked the snail out with the super effective attack, Grovyle slashed rapidly slashing Mightyena several times and built up his power until he fainted.

Camurupt slammed both feet on the floor and shook the pavement around them, making Grovyle fall straight on his face and Corphish fall into a fountain, Aron collapsed unable to continue... Or so I thought.

He suddenly was surrounded by a bright flashing light that made him get longer and sleeker, ht grew a new armour like body and roared a mighty roar!

"Larion!" He cried

"Lairon quick ill use take down, finish this!" I cried and my newly evolved Pokemon slammed into Camurupt and he made a dent into the floor! It didn't get up, the leader snarled

"you'll be hearing from us, punk!" He spat and ran off, I returned my Pokemon and ran over to find Brook and Sam...

**To be continued... Not that anything else is gonna happen... Or will it?**


	13. A rocky fight

Finally I got my gym battle, as usual I was pumped!

"you ready kid?" The gym leader asked, by now means however was she an adult if I wasn't. She wore a pink bow in her brown hair and pink leggings, along with this she had a blue skirt and shoes on.

"pssh, whenever you are." I stated getting my first Pokemon out

"okay then go Geodude!" She called for then I called out on mine

"Feebas let's go!" I called out and she looked at it with a bored expression

"wow, a weak Pokemon for a weak trainer." She commented and I grinned

"water gun now!" I said pointing at the rock type

"defence curl!" She called out blindly and the compressed water beam slammed into the rock type and sent him flying

"good job Feebas!" I said and looked over to the slowly rising Geodude

"attack back, use rock tomb!" The leader, Roxanne was her name. Called

"Feebas use tackle to escape!" I called and the ugly fish jumped out of the way of the rocks, then she slammed into the rock type for good measure.

"use tackle!" The gym leader called and her rock type sped towards Feebas and slammed her into the wall

"c'mon Feebas you can do this!" I called encouraging the fish "use water gun!" I commanded and the fish let a burst of water loose that slammed into the rock type and knocked the rock type firmly.

"good job Feebas!" I cheered and she said her name happily

"huh, next up is... Nosepass!" She called out

"Feebas return." I commanded much to the small Pokemon's dismay "you're up, Lombre!" I called and threw out the boring Pokemon.

"lom." He sighed bored

"Nosepass use rock throw!" He commanded and threw a big rock at the bored looking Pokemon.

"Lombre quick use energy ball!" I commanded before he launched the ball at the rock, which imidiatly imploded and then he launched a second one at Nosepass, he fell back slightly and grunted before looking bored again.

"Okay then use spark!" She yelled and her rock type ran at Lombre, yelling it's name in the process.

"Lombre soak the ground with water gun." I said more calmly now and the Pokemon complied, wetting the ground beneath. The rock type then slipped over and accednently shocked himself, literally and psychically.

Sadly the rock type got back up and glared at the bored looking water type, he shrugged and as usual the opposing Pokemon got slightly angry at the dancing Pokemon.

"Rock blast!" Roxanne yelled and her Pokemon happily obeyed and threw multiple rocks at the Pokemon

"nature power." I said smiling and Lombre stomped on the ground and jagged stones shot out of the ground, blocking any attack that would've gotten to hit the grass/water type. They bounced off harmlessly and then he sent the rocks at the awaiting Pokemon.

Nosepasses eyes widened at the jagged, sharp stones came straight at him, then in a split second they pounded him ruthlessly until the barrage stopped

"NOSE!" The Pokemon yelled "PAS NOSEPASS!" He said beginning a rant that lombre didn't care to listen to.

"lom, Lombre." He said gazing over at Nosepass.

"Nosepass use spark once more!" Roxanne yelled, as furious as her rock type

"Lombre finish it with energy ball." I said wanting to move on from this Pokemon.

The bored grass/water type shot the energy ball straight at the charging rock type and an audible sigh was heard as the attacks collided, the result was a knocked out rock type and an angry gym leader.

"Alright!" She exclaimed "I don't normally lose my cool, and when I do this Pokemon is used!" She roared and threw out her final Pokemon

"Rhydon!" It roared as it hit the ground, the Kanto native rock type glared across the field

"Lombre return." I said returning the Pokemon. "Kabutops lets win this!" I cheered and the Pokemon stood ready for battle.

"earthquake now!" Roxanne yelled not wasting any time

"jump and use mega drain!" I called out and the rock type rumbled the gym, however my Kabutops sucked energy from Rhydon until he stopped and huffed to himself

"try a hammer arm!" She yelled and the rock type charged at Kabutops, fist raised

"use slash to counter." I said calmly.

The two Pokemon swung for each other, Kabutops going low and Rhydon swinging down but the rock/water type rolled out of the way and slashed his legs, jumping back and crossing his arms.

"use stone edge!" She cried her voice faltered slightly as she called it

"you too Kabutops!" I called back and both Pokemon launched jagged pointy stones at each other, much like Lombre did but on a much bigger scale.

Kabutops, naturally dodged most of the stones and the ones that hit just grazed him slightly. Rhydon was struck many times, falling back more than once. Once they finished Kabutops returned his position and Rhydon panted heavily.

"RHYDON USE HORN DRILL!" Roxanne yelled in a last ditch effort, Rhydon then charged, horn spinning at Kabutops.

"Keep it back with water gun." I said and he let loose the compressed beam.

A power struggle took place, both Pokemon fighting to beat out the other. Then Rhydon rushed through the water, horn spinning and eyes ablaze. Kabutops blinked and then suddenly the beam became much larger and increased in volume, slamming the ground/rock type into the wall...

He'd learned hydro pump!

Roxanne sadly returned her Pokemon and tossed the badge over before sniffing slightly and heading to her quarters. I exited the gym badge in hand and head held high!

**So I case you haven't already noticed my friend N-Badger has deleted his story and now he's just launched a new one! I highly advise you read this new one and review both his and mine, it's much better than the first one (not that it was bad in the first place.)**

**This doesn't mean I'm re-writing mine, not yet at least.**

**It does mean however I'm gonna put this story on hold for a while until he's back and caught up to the point I'm at.**

**This is honestly a halfway good thing anyway, it gives me chance to work harder on my main story and improve myself.**

**Once again I'm sorry and I hope you enjoyed this final gym battle for now... **

**-Sam**


End file.
